


"I want another kid with you"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: you have two kids (maybe soon to be three). fluff.





	"I want another kid with you"

You laughed, lying on a lounge chair residing next to your and Natasha’s pool in the sun. Natasha was in the pool, splaying and playing with your two children. Dominika, eleven, (almost twelve, she was growing up so fast), splashed your wife away as she swam towards her, trying to grab her and throw her into the water. Your son, Nikolus, eight, pounced on her from behind. 

You closed your eyes and sigh contentedly. You and Nat would bring your children here every other week in the summer, unless a world-ending event needed your attention. Normally, you and your family lived in the Avengers compound. The kids loved being able to hang out with their Aunts and Uncles and train with them. And of course they loved hanging out with Tony’s daughter Morgan. 

Your eyes shot open a moment later. Your dripping wet wife stood to your side. 

“Hey!” you exclaimed. “Don't flick cold water at me!” She laughed, her eyes twinkling. 

“Moooommmmmmm,” Dominika whined, “Nikolus is bothering meeee.” 

“Domi, off the phone,” you replied. “Nik just wants to play a game with you.” She pouted, before listening to you. She began to play a game with her brother, and Nat sat down in the lounge chair beside you. 

She didn’t lay back though, and you felt her gaze on you. You turned your head to look at her. 

“What’s up?” you ask. She hummed, before shaking her head slightly. 

“I love you,” she murmured, biting her lower lip. 

“I love you too,” you replied, a bit confused. Her gaze didn’t leave you after that. You gave a slight smirk. 

“You want something Nat,” you stated simply. She gave you a small smile, before her face grew serious. 

“I want another kid with you,” she murmured, looking at the ground. Her confession shocked you for a moment, and you didn’t say anything. You weren’t ready to reply, not having thought about the idea at all. You let your eyes glance at your two children, who were giggling in the pool. You saw your daughter pull her brother out of the way as a large bee flew by him, and she swatted it away for him. We raised good kids, you thought. 

“Yes,” you spoke softly to her, “let’s have another baby.”

She let out a small squeal, making you cock your head to the side and chuckle. Natasha rarely got that excited. She joined you on your lounge chair then, crawling onto your lap. She lifted your chin up with one finger to press a kiss to your lips. 

“Mama, stop kiss Mom and come back into the pool!” shouted Nikolus. Natasha sighed as she pulled away from you, before getting up and pulling you gently behind her into the pool. Your daughter swam up to your and wrapped her arms around you, happy you came in. You put your arms around her and you both watched as Natasha began swimming stealthily towards Nikolus. 

“I’m a shark and I’m going to eat you,” Nat said in her “black widow voice” as you called it. Your son shrieked and laughed, swimming the opposite way as fast as he could. 

“Mom?” Dominika asked. You hummed, acknowledging you heard her. 

“I heard you guys talking,” she said. You nodded slowly, before paying attention to her face, trying to read her. She didn’t look upset, and you waited for her to say more. 

“I kinda want you to have a baby. I want a baby sister,” she admitted softly. You smiled, and wrapped her in your embrace. 

“I love you,” you told her. 

“I know,” she replied. 

“Now go play with your brother.” She left you, swimming across the pool. Natasha swam towards you and asked what you were talking about. You told her of the conversation, and when you looked into her eyes after you finished speaking, you saw happy tears swimming in her eyes. She pressed her lips to your forehead. 

“I love seeing you pregnant,” she murmured. You blushed, before responding. 

“Let’s go make an appointment.”


End file.
